


Sky's Tumblin' Down | Bầu trời sụp đổ

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [24]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, M/M, Pining, Tragedy, Western
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Lần này, bản thân là lựa chọn của gã, trong một nơi hẻo lánh xa xôi.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 1





	Sky's Tumblin' Down | Bầu trời sụp đổ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sky's Tumblin' Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544708) by [Hyoushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoushin/pseuds/Hyoushin). 



> Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.
> 
> Những ai chưa đọc comic về năm 1872 thì vào mục dưới:  
> [Secret Wars 1872](https://comic.8ternal.com.vn/series/1872-2015-78.html)

Trong tất cả những khởi đầu mà nói, nó có thể là một khởi đầu rất con người, rất sáo mòn. Nhưng Tony Stark lại dự định sự xuất hiện của mình sẽ là một kết thúc thay vì bắt đầu, và do đó, tất cả các khả năng liên quan đến gã đều căng thẳng và mơ hồ. Mặc dù chưa từng có điều gì làm được như tính kiêu căng của con người có thể kì vọng, song, điều bất ngờ là nó sẽ xua tan cái kết đáng thèm khát của gã, biến nó thành một sự trệch hướng không mong muốn cho đến khi gã bắt đầu _muốn_ với một cường độ mà trước nay gã chẳng hề hay biết.

Và bởi vậy, gã bước ra khỏi tàu để bị áp lực của một hơi nóng ngập tràn ập vào người. Bụi tụ tập trước mắt gã, bốc lên lẻn vào kẽ sợi chỉ của trang phục gã, phủ lên quần áo lót, da, tóc, và chẳng mấy chốc, từng tấc tâm hồn gã. Tony đứng đó, trong cái cô độc của một người ngoài cuộc, một cặp vali bằng da đặt hai bên người. Có lẽ điều đó thật kỳ quặc, gã trầm ngâm, cách mà gã không cảm thấy bị bỏ lại hoặc cách mà gã không nhung nhớ những mảnh vụn cuộc sống mà mình đã bỏ rơi.

Một bản đồ được gấp gọn nằm trong túi áo ngực của gã, và được gạch dưới bằng mực đỏ, là lộ trình chung _chẳng hướng tới nơi đâu_. Ở nơi hẳn là tận cùng của trái đất, một thị trấn hoang vắng tồn tại. Timely. Nhà ga gần như trống không chẳng làm gã ngạc nhiên. Nhưng tàu không đợi ai cả. Tiếng còi của nó xuyên qua không khí; hơi nước nó phun ra hòa lẫn với luồng gió nóng khi nó lao về phía trước. Đoàn tàu khởi hành, một ảo ảnh làm biến dạng thân nó từ khoảng cách xa, và Tony chẳng biết khi nào thì nó sẽ trở lại, hoặc liệu nó rồi có sẽ trở lại hay không.

Lần này, bản thân là lựa chọn của gã, trong một nơi hẻo lánh xa xôi.

\---

Điều không ngờ mang hình dạng của một ngôi sao, của sắc xanh lam và tóc vàng, một giọng nam trung và lòng nhân từ chất phác _._

Một khi đã bắt đầu, việc ngăn chặn bọn họ tiếp tục quen biết trở nên không thể. Trong một thị trấn nhỏ với số lượng cư dân hạn chế, những xó xỉnh kín đáo để ẩn mình là gần như không tồn tại. Vị Cảnh sát trưởng quyết định rằng biết tất cả mọi người là nghĩa vụ của mình. Do đó, thường là bên dưới ánh sáng nhợt nhạt của quán rượu, gã vẫn tồn tại. Ánh mắt anh lướt qua đám đông, nhận ra gã trên chỗ ngồi thường lệ, sải bước về phía quầy, và lặng lẽ đi qua từ những cuộc đấu khẩu cộc cằn đến những cuộc trò chuyện dài dòng trong những đêm không quá khó chịu.

"Timely không lôi kéo người ngoài, nó che chở những người mới đến." Cảnh sát trưởng Rogers nhận xét trong một trường hợp Tony làm quen với xà lim. "Vì sao anh không ổn định cuộc sống vậy?"

Tony làm như thể mình bị điếc bởi rượu. Nhưng chẳng bao lâu, gã tìm thấy một nơi mà gã có thể gọi là chỗ ở của mình, một nơi để ổn định và hồi phục bởi vì đó dường như là một thói quen mà gã chẳng thể dứt bỏ, dù cho chuyện gì xảy ra. Hầu như ngày nào gã cũng cố gắng thiêu rụi những đau đớn và bất hạnh của mình bằng cơn bỏng rát từ whisky, nhưng vào những ngày mà gã không uống, xưởng rèn quyến rũ gã bước vào và gã động lòng, ráng sức làm việc với nhiệt và kim loại đến ướt đẫm cả mồ hôi.

Thế nhưng, đêm nay, đêm nay bầu trời sụp xuống, những ngôi sao quay cuồng và vỡ vụn trong khi thị trấn bị nhốt trong một _cơn lốc_ bất tận _._ Một cánh tay mạnh mẽ siết chặt quanh eo gã, ngăn gã khỏi ngã, buộc gã phải tiếp tục đi; miệng gã mở ra, cố gắng nói lên lòng biết ơn của mình, nhưng chẳng từ nào thoát ra cả. Song, cuối cùng, một thứ gì đó không rõ ràng, có thể là một bài hát, bật khỏi môi và gã nghe thấy một tiếng khịt mũi, sau đó là một tiếng cười khúc khích hoàn toàn.

"Nhìn anh xem, Stark, anh thậm chí còn khiến cho bài hát say xỉn nghe có vẻ hấp dẫn nữa chứ."

Tony cảm thấy cơn buồn ngủ đang dần cuốn mình đi, và hầu như đánh mất ký ức về một cơ thể đang chống đỡ cơ thể gã, toả ra một sự ấm áp khác nhưng hơn cả mong mỏi. Một lòng bàn tay to rộng trượt vào áo khoác của gã, lướt qua chiếc áo sơ mi bằng vải cotton gã mặc khi nó tìm thấy những gì nó đang tìm kiếm. Mong muốn dựa người về phía trước thật thiếu logic hoặc nhận thức nhưng tình trạng hiện tại của gã cũng chẳng khác gì mấy. Trán gã tựa vào cơ bắp rắn chắc và một ngôi sao ấn sâu vào ngực gã.

Tiếng cọt kẹt từ một cánh cửa gỗ cũ kĩ, gót giày nện trên tấm sàn, và sau đó, một sự quen thuộc theo bản năng trong cách tay chân gã được sắp xếp ngay ngắn trên một chiếc giường mềm mại. Vào buổi sáng, Tony sẽ chẳng tài nào nhớ ra nổi ai đã cởi áo khoác, dây lưng và giày của mình, nhưng tiềm thức gã sẽ nhớ lại một giọng nói trầm thì thầm những câu thơ vô danh.

\---

Tin tức lan truyền về tài năng và sự khéo léo của gã khi nó không bị ngăn trở bởi thứ chất lỏng gây lãng quên. Sau đó, bóng tối gắn liền với họ của gã chạm đến gã, tràn ngập khắp thị trấn trong một thời gian ngắn. Cảnh sát trưởng Rogers luôn ở trong tầm mắt, luôn ở gần, ngay cả khi không cần thiết.

Tony hát, lớn tiếng và chẳng biết xấu hổ, bên dưới bầu trời đầy sao sắc đỏ, nằm dài trên một bộ bậc thang, cách cửa sổ được đóng chặt vài bước chân. Một đầu gối hẩy một cái chai rỗng phân nửa, nó lảo đảo và đánh đổ mấy chai khác. Kết quả va chạm giảm đi bởi giọng nam cao hát luyến trong phần điệp khúc. Giai điệu dân gian mà gã cố xướng lên thật du dương, một lần, đến một lỗ tai nghe chăm chú, cho một cửa sổ được mở ra và để nó vẫn còn trên đó.

Trừ khi tro tàn và bụi đất nuốt chửng lấy gã, còn không thì chẳng gì có thể dừng điệp khúc lại. Đêm nay là một đêm mất ngủ khác, vì vậy gã nán lại bên ngoài cho đến khi ánh sáng vàng ngoài cửa sổ lập lòe tắt hẳn.

Gã gà gật ngủ giữa cái u ám và giá lạnh, nhưng gã nhận thức được bản thân bị lôi dậy, được dẫn vào phòng bởi một màu lam chính trực. Cơ thể gã trở nên dễ bảo và cho phép những gì không được phép dưới ánh mặt trời. Đầu gã ngả trên một bờ vai rộng, một ngôi sao khắc lên một mái ấm trong ngực gã, lưng gã chìm xuống nệm, và một sự hiện diện khác đi cùng gã cho đến khi mỡ động vật cháy hết.

Những kinh hoàng về đêm biến thành những giấc mơ tràn ngập cảm giác -- một hơi ấm dịu dàng gần đó, một mùi hương sạch sẽ, những ngón tay lướt qua mái tóc, những lời hứa hẹn thì thầm ngắn ngủi.

Khi tỉnh giấc, gã bắt gặp một cốc nước đầy phân nửa và ngôi sao của Cảnh sát trưởng đang đặt trên bàn đầu giường.

Những phút giây kích động của một nụ cười làm gã giật mình hoảng hốt một lúc. Tony chớp mắt, nhìn chăm chăm vào ngôi sao, và chọn cách đánh bóng nó.

Với sự miễn cưỡng, gã trả lại đồ vật ấy khi họ tình cờ ở một mình trong xưởng rèn của gã. Cảm giác như thể một bí mật, bằng cách nào đó, được đặt ở giữa đôi bàn tay của họ.

\---

Ma quỷ và những bóng ma xui khiến gã đi lạc một lần nữa, và trong lần này, gã phải trả giá bằng ngôi sao trong trái tim mình. Nó vặn mạnh ra, để lại một cái lỗ, sâu và rõ ràng cho mọi người chú ý. Chẳng có ai khác ngăn trở việc chết đuối của gã lúc này và gã cho rằng thế là ổn, vì chẳng gì có giá trị từng tồn tại lâu cả. Dù có cố gắng bao nhiêu, gã cũng không bao giờ có thể quên được. Lặp đi lặp lại trong tâm trí gã là tất cả những mộng tưởng và mong mỏi bị mắc kẹt trong chốn lao tù lờ mờ tối.

Gã nhìn lại và thấy máu, cảm thấy phẫn nộ, đầu hàng trước sự bất lực, để cho những suy nghĩ của mình bị ăn mòn bởi cảm giác tội lỗi. Hiện thực cùng thanh tỉnh biến thành một lời nguyền xứng đáng. Tony bộc lộ ra một sự khát khao lạ thường với giấc ngủ, một giấc ngủ không bao giờ kết thúc. Những phát súng mà anh bắn ra, những phát súng bay về phía anh, một viên đạn mà anh đã nên tránh được -- đó là mớ hỗn độn của những đau khổ dằn vặt trong quá khứ cùng hiện tại và không gì trong số đó gột sạch được -- bất kể những thất bại được hấp thụ, nhưng sau đó, giải pháp là một sự may rủi trên một tờ giấy và gã cười vào sự lố bịch tô màu cuộc sống của mình.

Lò rèn sáng cả ngày lẫn đêm. Gã ở nhà với hơi nóng này; nó vắt kiệt gã, khiến gã có sức sống. Một mục đích không thể lay chuyển thúc đẩy gã thiết kế, sáng tạo, để trở thành một người đàn ông không thể phá hủy, một người có thể kế tục một nghĩa vụ bị lãng quên và gánh vác tinh thần trọng nghĩa.

Tony làm một việc mà gã không làm: gã cầu nguyện hết lần này đến lần khác tới những gì có lẽ là đang lắng nghe, rằng mình sống và sống cho đến khi có thể _trả thù_.

\---

Một phát bắn chính xác. Một sự cố. Và đó không phải là bộ giáp, Tony lầu bầu với chính mình, mà là người mặc. Bầu trời quang đãng xoay mòng mòng trước mặt gã sau khi đầu gã va chạm với kim loại. Lưỡi gã có vị sắt và mất phương hướng khiến khói và tiếng súng mờ dần đi. Gã đã hy vọng đây có thể là chiếc vé một chiều.

Một cái bóng phủ lên bộ giáp của gã. Nó biến thành một bóng hình đội mũ khi người đó cúi xuống bên cạnh gã. Một bàn tay đeo găng gỡ cái mũ giáp của gã ra và Tony nhìn chằm chằm vào màu xanh lam, _sắc lam_ mê hoặc được che khuất bởi những lọn tóc mái vàng dài. "Hey, Cảnh sát trưởng." Gã kéo dài giọng, như thể họ đang không ở giữa chiến trường. "Anh đang làm gì ở đây vậy?"

"Xem cách anh xử lý bọn khốn Roxxon này như thế nào, thế thôi." Steve cười toe toét. "Anh chưa bao giờ cô đơn cả."

Câu nói làm dịu cuộc bạo loạn trong ngực gã. Tony để ý thấy ngôi sao sáng ngời trên ngực Steve, và điều đó là không thể, gã nghĩ, vì sự ích kỷ của gã đã khiến anh giữ lấy bản gốc, bề mặt mạ vàng của nó lốm đốm đỏ mà.

"Người đàn ông sắt. Cái tên đó phù hợp với anh đấy." Steve kéo chiếc mũ màu nâu rách rưới của mình xuống, gió lùa vào thổi tung mớ tóc rối xen lẫn với ánh sáng mặt trời. "Anh đã làm hết sức mình rồi, Tony."

Gã đã làm hết sức. Hôm nay. Tony có thể tin điều đó. "Vậy giờ chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra?" Mặc dù đã lờ mờ biết, nhưng Tony vẫn cứ hỏi, nheo mắt nhìn ảo ảnh chân thật và rực rỡ quá mức này.

"Ờ thì, anh có thể đi với tôi. Trừ khi," Anh hơi nghiêng đầu, ý hỏi. "Anh muốn ở lại lâu hơn một chút.

"Tôi rất vui lòng vứt chuyện chết tiệt này ra sau đầu... Cảnh sát trưởng mới và cô Barnes còn hơn cả giỏi ý, anh nên gặp họ đi." Tony nói.

Steve phát ra một tiếng cười khúc khích thật to cuối lời nhận xét. "Không cần đâu. Tôi biết thừa họ rất giỏi mà." Anh đồng ý.

"Nhưng mà-- Còn quá nhiều thứ để làm-- Và," Tony hít vào, rồi sau đó, từng chút một, thốt ra. "Tôi muốn trở thành người kết thúc những gì anh bắt đầu, muốn chắc chắn. Không còn hối tiếc nữa, Cảnh sát trưởng."

Steve gật đầu hiểu ý. Anh cúi xuống, và khi anh đặt mũ giáp lại tại chỗ, một phần của bài hát, được phát ra trong tiếng ngâm nga, nhẹ nhàng lọt vào tai gã. " _'_ _Vậy tôi sẽ an giấc cho tới khi anh đến_. _'_ " Steve lui lại và bước trở vào những cơn gió cát, nét mặt anh truyền tải vô số cảm xúc.

Tạm thời, từ đây đến lúc ấy, một người đàn ông khoác lên mình ngọn lửa và đồng đỏ (1) đứng lên chiến đấu lần cuối cùng.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) **Gunmetal** : Súng kim loại, còn được gọi là đồng đỏ ở Hoa Kỳ, là một loại đồng - một hợp kim của đồng, thiếc và kẽm. Tỷ lệ khác nhau nhưng 88% đồng, 8 thiếc10% thiếc và 2 sắt4% là một xấp xỉ. Ban đầu được sử dụng chủ yếu để chế tạo súng, phần lớn được thay thế bằng thép.


End file.
